


Cold

by Duadein



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duadein/pseuds/Duadein
Summary: Akira hates cold. He hates it with every fiber of his being. And why would someone enjoy freezing to death, anyway? Spring or summer is much better in that regard—“Man, I re-eally hate winter.”“Even though we can warm each other by holding hands?”
Relationships: Akira/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing fluff after hearing just a couple of lines.
> 
> Anyways, it's my first time writing for a reader with gender-neutral pronouns. If you can give any advice, I'd really appreciate it! Originally it was supposed to be 2nd person perspective but somehow it became Akira's perspective along the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Jeez, it’s so friggin’ cold after all”, Akira clicks his tongue in annoyance, trying to light up his cigarette for the third time already.

It was one thing when it was just cold - at least you could use a lighter before your fingers freeze completely. When it was also windy, however…

“Shit”, another attempt, another blow of the wind blows away the flame before the cigarette is properly lit up.

“Need some help?” even without a familiar silhouette coming into his vision, he can tell who it is by the only sound of their voice.

Ah, at least something good happened today.

“A little help would be great”, Akira doesn’t notice his lips slowly forming into a smirk, “Hi babe.”

They simply nod, smiling joyfully, and form a half-circle around the lighter and a cigarette, a few millimeters away from Akira’s face. With the wind blocked, the next attempt is finally a success.

Finally.

He takes a puff, closing his eyes, and slowly exhales. The familiar taste of tobacco falls on Akira’s tongue, calming his nerves after a long shift. It was quite a busy day, with Zakuro and Sin’s cryptic speech, and with Kokuyou’s intense training prior to the restaurant shift.

Now, however, he has two treasures with him. One in his hand, and the other…

“Thanks”, he takes his lover’s hand in his, kissing it lightly.

Akira opens just one eye, only to see their reaction.

“It’s nothing”, smiling teasingly, they press their other hand to his cheek, causing Akira to flinch from the sudden cold. The reaction never ceases to amuse, but, knowing how much the man hates cold, they don’t dare to continue this torture, almost immediately hiding both of their hands in the coat’s pockets. “Are you done for the day?”

He takes another puff, shivering lightly from the wind.

“Not for another hour. Which is a shame, because I’d prefer to spend time having fun with you”, he throws a wink, his tone much lighter and subtle than before, causing his lover to laugh.

“Well, no one said we can’t do it later.”

“I wish it could be now.”

They smirk, telling him that not everything can go his way. Akira does not object further - they have a point, and he knows it well. Besides, rather than continuing the small talk he still prefers to admire his lover - both the figure and the smiles they gift him with.

They stay there in silence, his smoking and her checking the phone - probably messages from friends or notifs in games - until another gust of wind blows in their direction.

“M-man, I-I re-eally hate winter”, his teeth chattering, he tries to hide even more inside his coat. Not that it’s possible.

They seem to notice, and, despite shivering themself, take his hand in theirs, rubbing it slightly.

“Even though we can warm each other by holding hands?”

“Yours are icy cold tho”, he rebuts but does not take his hand away.

A hum and slightly furrowed brows serve as a response. They’re clearly not pleased with an answer. It’s not like they enjoy the cold all that much but-

“And what about… Valentine?”

Akira almost starts responding but pauses. With one last puff, he puts out the cigarette and, immediately after, bows down to kiss his lover in the corner of their lips.

“With all the chocolates… it might be worth it if you give me the most”, he laughs at their protests. Akira knows full well how many chocolates that might take - and, although both know it’s a joke he would still be pleased with most of his chocolates coming from them.

Akira loves his partner. Even more so, he truly adores them - for accepting him and his questionable career choices, and for accepting his flirty, playful nature. He adores their reactions, responses - their appearance, from head to toe - but most of all, Akira thinks, he adores his lover’s patience and support.

“… but I’ll admit, it might not be so bad to warm each other by holding hands too”.


End file.
